A peripheral electronic component, such as a computer disk drive or a removable car radio, is rack mounted to an electronic system, such as a car stereo system, using interlocking rails. FIG. 1(a) depicts a set of interlocking rails or carriers. Referring to FIG. 1(a), each set of interlocking rails comprises a primary rail 110 and an independent rail 120. FIG. 1(b) depicts the relationship between the primary rail 110 and the independent rail 120. Referring to FIG. 1(b), the independent rail 120 can easily be attached to and removed from the primary rail 110. Two primary rails, one for each side of the electronic system, are attached to the electronic system, e.g. the car stereo system. Two independent rails, one for each side of the peripheral electronic component, are attached to the peripheral electronic component, e.g. the removable car radio. The peripheral electronic component can then be manipulated so that the independent rails attach to the primary rails, thereby securely connecting the component to the system.
FIG. 1(c) shows an alternate embodiment of the rails in the prior art. The corresponding elements are identified with prime reference numerals.
FIG. 2(a) is a perspective view of a typical way to connect an independent rail 120 to a peripheral electronic component 210. Referring to FIG. 2(a), the conventional method for attaching an independent rail 120 to a peripheral electronic component 210 is to feed screws 250 through second apertures 240 in the independent rail 120, and then screw the screws 250 into screw holes 220 in the chassis of the peripheral electronic component 210. However, this method proves costly and time consuming. It will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art that the rails of FIG. 1(a) can be substituted by those of FIG. 1(c).
FIG. 2(b) shows a perspective view of a prior art carrier 122 for mounting a peripheral electronic component 210. The carrier 122 is mounted to the component with screws 250. AS with the rail system described above, the use of screws 250 with the carrier system also is costly due to the time that must be expended attaching the screws 250.